Siegbarste
Oleg Stark Charley "Snarfer" Bonfield |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = }} A Siegbarste (Plural: Siegbarstes; pronunciation: ZEEG-bars-tuh; Germ. Sieg "victory" + barst (from bersten) "burst, broken") is a very rare Ogre-like Wesen known for their incredibly high pain threshold medically described as congenital analgesia and extremely dense bone structure, their incredible strength, potent body odor, and their tendency to carry on vendettas "to the grave". They are based on ogres and the giant from Jack the Giant Killer. Biology Siegbarste possess a serious woge. When they woge, they gain rough, pale yellow leather-like skin, a distorted ogre like face with a long nose, larger ears, slightly pronounced teeth, and a short, scraggly beard. They also lose their hair, and become more bulky. They possess dense bones, thick skin and a high tolerance for pain, making them nearly impossible to kill. They are incredibly strong creatures, and are able to easily overpower humans, Grimms or Wesen. Despite being incredibly hard to kill, Siegbarstes are not completely invincible. Certain things, such as bullets from a hand gun or boiling water, can damage and hurt them, but not kill or do enough damage to stop them. They also seem to be prone to infections, based on the fact that Oleg Stark was seen applying alcohol to a gun shot wound in his chest. It should also be noted that this species seem incapable of becoming totally human, as Siegbarstes retain their dense bone structure and high tolerance for pain even in their human form. Human doctors diagnosed Oleg Stark's high tolerance to pain as congenital analgesia, which is strange since sufferers of congenital analgesia can't feel pain at all while Oleg was able to do so. The misdiagnosis was likely a result of the human doctors not knowing Oleg was a Siegbarste and they diagnosed him with the closet matching medical condition known to them. Killing Siegbarstes Due to their durability, Siegbarstes are difficult creatures to kill, however there are a few ways: *High-powered elephant guns known as Siegbarste Gewehr with bullets coated in Siegbarste Gift (poison) will calcify the bones, essentially shattering the whole Ogre from the inside out. *One Grimm was able to tranquilize a Siegbarste using a crossbow and a single bolt to the neck filled with Schlaftrunk, a strong sedative. The Siegbarste was subsequently drawn and quartered. *Monroe states it is possible to kill them with significant force, although the chances of doing so are incredibly unlikely. *As mentioned earlier, it is possible that Siegebarstes can die from infections based on the fact that Oleg Stark was seen applying alcohol to a gun shot wound on his chest, implying he did not want to risk it getting infected. Behavior Aside from being notoriously hard to kill, Siegbarstes are also notorious for holding grudges to the grave and will not stop until either they're dead or the person who wronged them is dead. Siegbarstes will use unspeakably brutal methods to kill their offenders. Tight enclosed spaces make them irritable. Due to their great power, Siegbarstes don't fear Grimms, however they're shown to hate them with an intense passion, as demonstrated when Oleg realized Nick was a Grimm. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Siegbarstes are extremely rare ogre-like creatures with dense bones, thick skin and a high tolerance for pain, making them nearly impossible to kill. Aside from their terrible body odor, they are notorious for, holding grudges and won't rest until they get their revenge. While not impossible to kill, high powered elephant guns with bullets coated in '''Siegbarste Gift (poison)' are the only way to properly kill this creature. The poison calcifies the bones, essentially shattering the whole ogre from inside out. One rarely meets a Siegbarste and lives to tell the tale.'' (1) Harvest the Siegbarste Gift plant, which grows on the north side of trees just below timberline in Romania. (2) After harvesting, grind down using a mortar and pestle until the plant is reduced to a fine powder. (3) Dilute powder with water (1 to 3 ratio). Using distillation process, reduce plant to liquid and ferment. The finished product should be amber in color and pungent in smell. Skin thickness in Siegbarstes is significantly thicker, on average 10 - 15 mm thick, while human skin is 2 - 3 mm thick. Siegbarste bones are far more dense and much thicker than human bones. The Siegbarste skin is unusually thick, making it nearly impenetrable. I've also found that the creature has abnormally dense and thick bones. Having shot, stabbed and beaten a Siegbarste, I can say that they have an extraordinary tolerance for pain, making them nearly unstoppable. In my anatomized comparison, I show the dramatic difference in bone structure and skin thickness. Episodes In , a Siegbarste named Oleg Stark breaks out of a prison in California and comes to Portland in order to kill those who had help send him to jail. They are Logan Patterson, Vince Chilton, Mary Robinson, and Hank Griffin. He successfully murders all of them except Hank, leaving a trail of clues to try to goad Hank out of hiding. He attacks Nick in his own home, demanding to know where Hank is. Nick tries to fight him off, but Oleg is much too strong. When the Siegbarste realizes Nick is a Grimm, he is intent on killing him, but Juliette arrives home and scalds Stark's eyes with boiling water, severely burning him . In the confusion, Nick manages to grab his gun, and after repeatedly firing, Stark retreats. Nick is put in the hospital, and Hank goes against Renard's and Nick's orders and goes after Stark. Nick convinces Monroe to help Hank, and Monroe brings the Siegbarste Gewehr and the Siegbarste Gift to where Stark and Hank are battling. As the Siegbarste is about to crush Hank beneath a slab of concrete, Monroe shoots him with the Siegbarste Gewehr, killing him instantly. Quotes :Monroe: "Siegbarstes are the worst. I mean, fortunately, they're very rare, but if you ever come across one.... Well, I guess you have." :Nick: "You've dealt with one before?" :Monroe: "Yeah. When I was a kid. I mean, I didn't deal with him directly. He came after a neighbor of mine, two doors down. Their son Freddy was a buddy of mine. This guy beat Freddy's dad to death in his own garage. And then used his own tools to you know. Trust me, you're lucky to be alive." :Monroe: "These guys carry gruges to the grave. And usually it's your grave...Siegbarste are hard to kill. Not only do they have really dense bones, they have thick skin and body odor that could stop a train." :Nick: "They're not immortal." :Monroe: "No, they're not immortal, but...in order to take one down, you got to get close enough to do it before they knock your block off. Unless of course, you have some Siegbarste gift...German word for poison...that stuff is so rare. I mean you could search your entire life and never find any..." :Nick: "What's it do?" :Monroe: "Calcifies their bones. So you sort of shatter the Ogre from the inside out. The trick is getting the poison in them." Images GameOgre-Siegbarste.png Siegbarste.png 108 Siegbarste.jpg Siegbarste Stark1.png Siegbarste2.jpg See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:Primate Wesen